Psycho Rangers
The Psycho Rangers are the evil counterparts of the Power Rangers and villains from Power Rangers In Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force ''and ''Power Rangers Wild Force. They are Psycho Red, Psycho Black, Psycho Blue, Psycho Yellow, Psycho Pink, Psycho Silver and Psycho Green. History In Space Astronema created the Psycho Rangers, not only to destroy the Power Rangers, but to help her overthrow Dark Specter since their powers were tied to him. Thus, the more they fought, the more of Dark Specter's power they would drain. However the Psychos were too obsessed with destroying the Rangers and became increasingly frustrated since Astronema would constantly call them away from battle just when they were getting close to destroying the Power Rangers. Eventually this obsession began leading to them engaging the Rangers on their own, which would cause the destruction of Psycho Pink and Psycho Blue, who fell after the Rangers discovered each Psycho is designed to fight the Power Ranger of the corresponding color. With them gone, the Rangers managed to destroy Psychos Red, Black, and Yellow. However the Psychos still lived on as spirits and were far from giving up on destroying the Power Rangers. Lost Galaxy However, these cards found their way into the hands of Deviot, who freed the Psycho Rangers and sent them after the Galaxy Rangers. But the Space Rangers returned and teamed up with them to defeat the Psycho Rangers, destroying all of them except for Psycho Red. He managed to learn the location of the Savage Sword, a powerful dark sword that continually grew more powerful. After getting his hands on it, he engaged the Red Galaxy and Red Space Rangers and managed to drive the sword into the Red Space Ranger's morpher, destroying it. After growing to his monster form, Psycho Red engaged both team's Megazords, but was destroyed. However to save the Red Space Ranger's morpher, the Red Galaxy Ranger had to sacrifice his own life. In the Lost Galaxy, Hexuba revives Psycho Pink, only to be destroyed by Karone. Lightspeed Rescue The Psychos returned to Earth after being revived by Prince Olympius. Time Force The Psychos resumed their rampage on Earth after being revived by Frax. Wild Force The Psychos resumed their rampage on Earth for the last time after being revived by Master Org. The Psychos Psycho Red Psycho Red was based on the Red Space Ranger, Red Galaxy Ranger, Red Lightspeed Ranger, Red Time Force Ranger and Red Wild Force Ranger and had absorbed their brainwaves, making Psycho Red perfect to fight Andros, Leo, Carter, Wes and Cole. He is the most arrogant and brash of the group and frequently disobeyed orders and caused conflict on the team. After Psycho Blue's destruction, Psycho Red, along with Psycho Yellow and Psycho Black, assumed human forms to try and track the Rangers by identifying their voices. As is the case with all the Psychos, Psycho Red ha s a monster form, a fire-based monster and he wields the Psycho Sword. Psycho Black Psycho Black was based on the Black Space Ranger, Green Galaxy Ranger, Green Lightspeed Ranger and Black Wild Force Ranger and had absorbed their brainwaves, making Psycho Black perfect to fight Carlos, Damon, Joel and Danny. He is the most level-headed of the Psychos and is the most willing to follow Astronema's orders. After Psycho Blue's destruction, Psycho Black, along with Psycho Red and Psycho Yellow, assumed human forms to try and track the Rangers by identifying their voices. As is the case with all the Psychos, Psycho Black has a monster form, a rock-based monster, and wields the Psycho Rod.